Xeno Trunks (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Xeno Trunks (異種のトランクス) is the Saiyan and Earthling hybrird of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma from a another timeline. Like with Future Trunks and Trunks, he also lives a completely different live and becomes a Supreme Kai apprentice and works with Chronoa 'Apperance' Trunks is a slim yet well-built young man of below average height and light skin-color; his facial features and skin-tone are inherited from his father. He has blue eyes, and hair colored lavender. In his childhood, he wore a white shirt with blue long sleeves and the Capsule Corporation title on the chest along with grey sweatpants and blue boots. When during his first adventure in the present timeline, he is usually seen wearing an indigo jacket reaching his abdomen with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve, a black tank-top, dark gray pants with a white belt, and golden boots, and computerized watch. His most noticeably accessory is his broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a red sheath with a blue strap. Later for his battle against Cell, he wears clothing identical to his father's: a blue skin-tight jumpsuit with a Saiyan Battle Armor, white boots with yellow tips, and white gloves. Following his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller and muscular, though still somewhat shorter and thinner than Goku. He also sports longer hair reaching past his shoulders, which is later cut back to its normal length. In Bojack Unbound, Trunks retains his primary attire in the Androids Saga but his indigo jacket has been replaced with an identical vest, and also retains his long hair. In Dragon Ball Super, Trunks' clothes change somewhat from the outfit he initially wore; he wears a periwinkle-colored jacket that reaches his waist with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve, with a long red scarf around his neck, dark gray pants, and pale-green boots with black tips. Underneath his jacket, Trunks wears an olive green shirt with patches on the shoulders and forearms, reminiscent of British military standard issue jumpers. Noticeably, his hair and eyebrow color is blue in all Super media, just like his mother. Trunks-transparent-baby-3.png|Xeno Trunks as a baby teentrunksfuture.png|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks FutureTrunksspeical.jpg|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks Futuretrunksdbzte.jpg|Future Trunks during Trunks Saga FutureTrunksdbzmanga.jpg|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Manga trunks-png-10.png|Future Trunks during Perfect Cell Saga TrunksFutrezz.png|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z FutureTrunksEnd.png|Future Trunks during the Cell Games Saga FutureTrunksBojack.png|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound Xeno Trunks (Age 796).png|Xeno Trunks in Age 796 Xeno Trunks SF.jpg|Xeno Trunks in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Trunks, having never met his father, nor grown up under his influence, combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is very cautious, broody, and serious. unlike his main timeline counterpart, who had a personality very similar to his father's Due to living in such harsh times and trying to find any means necessary to destroy the androids, Trunks lacks the arrogance and pride of Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta and uses methods unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior. Nevertheless, Future Trunks is depicted as incredibly respectful to everyone, especially his mother Future Bulma and his master Future Gohan. When he finally meets Vegeta in the past, Future Trunks is seen to be constantly trying to impress him. This is often mixed with disgust and horror towards his father's uncaring attitude towards those around him, especially when Vegeta refused to save Bulma and baby Trunks when Dr. Gero blows up their capsule airplane, forcing Future Trunks to save his present counterpart and mother. Unlike his father or alternate timeline self, Future Trunks is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. 'Background' Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth had been continuously terrorized by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. By the time we are introduced to the pair of Androids, over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. In this future, Future Gohan and Future Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the experienced Z Fighters later on. In this timeline, Goku dies of a heart virus six months before the Androids arrive, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. His father Vegeta and all of the other Z Fighters (except Future Gohan) are killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Goku. The Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life as the Dragon Balls are permanently useless, due to Piccolo's death, which also kills Kami. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'The History of Trunks (TV Special)' Over the course of the next thirteen years in Age 780, Gohan becomes Future Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows, also teaching him swordsmanship Gohan tries his best to teach Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well, necessary for him to compete against the Androids' might. However, with everyone already dead and having not yet felt a certain level of sadness and sorrow, Trunks simply cannot find the motivation to transform. One day in an amusement park named Super World, Gohan and Trunks face the Androids in battle where Trunks, in his inexperience, is cornered by Android 18. Gohan is forced to sacrifice himself to save Future Trunks, losing his arm in the process which only further demoralizes Trunks and causes his confidence to fall. Trunks tries repeatedly to attain Super Saiyan during training but still struggles with it, unlike his alternate-timeline self who attains it at a much younger age and with relative ease. Later in Age 780, the pair are drawn into battle against the Androids again, so Gohan knocks Trunks unconscious knowing that if he faces them again he will be killed. Gohan holds his own against the Androids at Pepper Town, being stronger than each individually but unable to compete with both of them and their infinite energy reserves. Gohan is defeated and killed, leaving Trunks to find his body lying in the rain. Overcome with anger and grief, Trunks finally transforms into a Super Saiyan, and spends the next few years training to avenge his fallen allies, but despite all this, he struggles to defeat the Androids. After another close escape at Bridgetown in Age 783, Future Bulma reveals her Time Machine to her son, which she hopes he will use to return to the past and save Goku, hopefully altering the future. In this future, Trunks did not know his father Vegeta at all, as he was only an infant at the time he was murdered by the Androids. In Age 784, Trunks travels back in time 20 years to Age 764, in order to warn Goku about the android threat in the near future, as well as to deliver medication that will cure Goku of the heart virus that he is supposed to die from. 'Trunks and Android Saga' Upon arrival in Age 764, Future Trunks is greeted by Frieza with his father King Cold. They had come to Earth in order to seek revenge upon Goku's loved ones, and to kill Goku himself. Trunks, then seventeen years old, did not look like much of a threat to Frieza, and he freely told him so. Trunks implies his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, but Frieza, albeit initially shocked, laughs it off along with his father. Trunks, anticipating that Frieza does not believe him, proves it by transforming, to Frieza's horror. Frieza was then given three opportunities to kill Future Trunks, but the young Super Saiyan is able to block and dodge the attacks with ease, and he kills all the soldiers Frieza and his father had brought to Earth. Future Trunks defeats Frieza after going Super saiyan and performs a Burning Attack to have Frieza dodge the blast, which is followed up by his Shining Sword Attack. Frieza, cut in half, was defeated by having his body hacked to pieces and Future Trunks then followed up with an energy blast, and was soon followed by his arrogant father King Cold, who was killed by a God Breaker. Trunks then guides the Z Fighters congregated nearby to the place where Goku is going to land, and then has them wait for Goku to arrive. He offers the Z Fighters a drink from his capsule cooler. During their wait, Trunks keeps staring at Vegeta (due to it being the first time he actually met his father since he died), causing the latter to demand to know why he is staring at him. After two hours, upon looking at his watch, Future Trunks informs the Z Fighters that Goku's ship is about to land. When Goku arrives, Trunks finds out to his chagrin that he interfered with the timeline unnecessarily; although miles away in space, Goku was prepared to step in using his Instant Transmission technique (just as he did in Future Trunks' timeline) when Trunks showed up and killed Frieza. Trunks then informs Goku of the future where the Androids arrive and kill all of the Z Fighters in a large battle, also telling Goku not to inform anyone about his parents. However, Piccolo's sensitive Namekian ears pick up the conversation, and as Goku forgot some details about Trunks' telling, Piccolo tells the Z Fighters of the future, inspiring the heroes to train their hardest for the next three years. However, inadvertently, Trunks' revelation of the future alters it slightly. When the androids eventually appear and they face the Z Fighters, Goku had not contracted the heart disease six months prior like he was supposed to, instead he contracted it during the battle against Android 19. Before Goku could be killed, Vegeta saves him, telling Yamcha to take him home and cure him with his medication, and reveals his new Super Saiyan form, killing Android 19 with great ease when he uses his signature Big Bang Attack to reduce him to a smoldering head. Trunks returns to the past to find Android 19's detached head on the Southern Continent and Android 20, two androids he never saw in his timeline and realizes that this timeline is now branching off considerably from his own. When Android 20 (who is, Dr. Gero in reality) releases the real androids of his future, Android 17 and Android 18, they rebel and kill their creator before releasing the previously unknown Android 16. Because Trunks warned the heroes of the future and they trained to become stronger, the androids of this timeline have been made considerably stronger, to the point where Android 18 is able to even easily take down Super Saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Trunks together. Vegeta fights Android 18 and eventually loses. Trunks rushes to his father's aid, in an attempt to slash her with his sword; however, she blocks the attack (causing the sword to crack, much to his astonishment), and he was struck down by Android 17 seconds later. Moments later, he had recovered and attempts another attack; however, Android 18 caught on to this and throws Vegeta at him. Trunks was then defeated, while returning to his base form. Afterwards, he and Krillin went to Goku's house to evacuate him from the premises, and boards Yamcha's airship. 'Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell and Cell Games Saga' Eventually, Cell from another alternate timeline is revealed and hatches from his larval state, and he sets about absorbing the androids of the current timeline. After learning from Piccolo how Cell was created and the location at what was Dr. Gero's Lab where Cell was being created, Trunks set out alongside Krillin to destroy the main timeline's incarnation of Cell and the underground lab. During this event, Trunks uncovers blueprints of Android 17, eventually leading to the discovery of the Android's weakness: a Shut Down Remote. Because the androids and Cell are superior in strength to any of the fighters, the heroes go to train again, this time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When Vegeta and Trunks train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together, Trunks believes he surpasses Vegeta in power (though he fails to see the reason why Vegeta stops increasing his maximum power at the time) by ascending further to the Super Saiyan Third Grade state like Trunks. However, throughout the year that was spent in the Time Chamber, Trunks realized Vegeta's real sense of Saiyan pride and thought it was best to hide his true power level out of fear of upsetting his father, unaware of the fact or reason Vegeta purposely did not ascend. Trunks had managed to reach what is known as the Super Saiyan Third Grade state, where the Saiyan is still a Super Saiyan, but has greatly augmented their physical strength from even the Super Saiyan Second Grade state. However, due to the overblown muscle mass, the brute force benefit in this form is offset by a gross decrease in speed, a point which Cell proved by toying with him, constantly dodging his every move, then explaining the flaw and proving he could bulk up just the same. It is later realized that Vegeta could have easily reached this same level of power if he wanted, but decided against it due to knowing full well the form's weakness, something Trunks failed to spot during their training due to his inexperience. After Vegeta allows Semp Perfect Cell to absorb Android 18, Future Trunsk tries to prevent him from doing while fighting both Cell and Vegeta, however Cell manages to absorb her and transform into his Perfect form. Trunks is the second Saiyan to take on Perfect Cell with the intention of destroying him. Although Trunks' power was enough to deal significant damage to Cell, Trunks simply kept increasing his power, unaware that his speed was greatly decreasing and his energy consumption greatly augmented to a point where sustaining the state would prove to be a problem. His body became too bulky and slow from the large quantity of muscle and this gave Cell the upper hand, despite not even having powered up and slightly below Trunks in brute strength. Trunks quickly realized that he was too slow and gave up hope right before Cell's eyes. The battle hungry Cell however, was intrigued at how strong Trunks had become in such a short period of time and posed a challenge to the strongest fighters on Earth (The Z Fighters) to train as much as they could over a period of ten days. Trunks then left the battlefield and spread the word about the Cell Games before taking a position in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, again training for a whole year in one day. When Trunks emerges from his training his power had seen very little increase compared to last time. Trunks is forced to contend with Cell's smaller but incredibly powerful clones along with the other heroes, slowly and gradually losing the fight. After Cell self-destructs out of fear of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, a cluster of cells containing the core of his being survives and he uses it to resurrect himself through regeneration, much stronger than he ever had been before. Upon his reappearance, he impales Future Trunks through the chest with a Full Power Death Beam, mortally wounding him. While Gohan is preparing to fight Cell again, Trunks uses up the last of his life energy to vomit up blood, and Yamcha and Tien Shinhan rush over to aid him, only to realize he had died that moment. This act causes a drastic change in Vegeta, who becomes enraged that someone who cared about him has been killed and reveals his affection for his son. Vegeta then gives everything he can give to try and take down Super Perfect Cell although he fails and is overwhelmed by Cell's power, who takes all his attacks without a scratch and severely cripples him with a halfhearted blow, preparing to kill him like he did Trunks (only to have Gohan shield him, but at the cost of the use of his left arm). After Cell's defeat, the dead Future Trunks is taken to Kami's Lookout where he is revived by Shenron. Later, when told how his father reacted to his death by Yamcha, Future Trunks became shockingly proud of his father. After the celebrations for Cell's long-waited defeat, Trunks give Bulma the Time Machine which Cell use to came to that era and Vegeta acknowledges Trunks while he says his goodbyes. Trunks returns to his own time in Age 785 to exact revenge on the androids for murdering the Z Fighters. After reuniting with his mother, Bulma, Trunks hears a news update on the location of the androids and he quickly powers up into his powered Super Saiyan form, now greatly augmented by his two years of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. At Parsley City, the Androids are about to kill another innocent man, when suddenly Trunks hurtles a very accurate energy attack which narrowly misses 17. The cocky androids foolishly underestimate Trunks and try to rush him. Trunks easily dodges their attacks and punishes them duly, obliterating 18 in a point-blank energy blast. 17 looks on in disbelief and his feelings soon turn to hatred, but he too is terminated with ease in a single blow, before being blown to dust effortlessly. Three years later in Age 788, As Trunks is about to leave for the past one final time in the time machine to inform Gohan and the Z Fighters of his success in his timeline, he senses Cell and sends his mother away. He turns towards Cell and begins to taunt him with his knowledge from the alternate past. He informs him that he has killed the androids from the current time. The cocky Cell approaches the half-Saiyan under the false impression that Trunks is still at the level of power when he initially went back in time and warned Goku, even weaker than the future Androids who are in turn inferior to Cell's strength by a long shot. The fight begins and Cell is clearly outclassed as Trunks hurls him outside of the city with a simple energy wave in his base state. Once outside West City, Trunks then transforms into a Super Saiyan and then proceeds to clobber Cell with great ease. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' Future Trunks participated in X.S. Cash's Tenkaichi Dai Budokai along with Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Piccolo. While talking to Chi-Chi, Bulma states that Future Trunks came back to the past one last time to enter the World Tournament. He fights Tien in the semi-finals and defeats him after transforming into a Super Saiyan. Future Trunks advances to the finals of the tournament along with a sumo-wrestler named Doskoi, Gohan, and Krillin. In his Battle Zone, he engages in a fight with a mysterious alien named Kogu. Future Trunks is almost defeated by the swordsman, until he transforms into a Super Saiyan and kills him with a punch to the gut. Future Trunks is then knocked out by a kick from a mysterious warrior, later revealed to be Bojack. He wakes up while Gohan is facing Bojack's henchmen and joins the fight after Piccolo was defeated. He is almost killed by Bujin and Bido, but is saved by his father. Future Trunks fights Zangya while Vegeta is being pummeled by a transformed Bojack, and is defeated by the latter soon after with a energy sphere to the stomach. After the battle, Future Trunks appears in the hospital with the other Z Fighters. 'Interlude' Several years later in Age 794, Xeno Trunks was invited to the Sacred World of the Kai by Shin to train in preparation for Babidi's arrival. He successfully pulled out the Z Sword and trained with it to increase his strength. Shin and Kibito were both impressed that a human was able to master the Z Sword and so Shin decided to finalize his training by testing the Z-Sword's sharpness by cutting a block of Katchin, the hardest metal in the universe. Before Shin could throw the block to Trunks, Kibito sensed Babidi's movements and so they then went to Earth and Trunks requested for his clothes to return to normal. After they reach Earth they managed to take out Pui Pui and Yakon. Trunks then battles Dabura as a Super Saiyan while wielding the Z Sword. As he was fighting him, Dabura spit on the Z Sword, and as it was being turned into stone, Shin demanded for Trunks to release the sword. As Trunks released the sword, it was completely turned to stone and broke when it fell to the ground, where Dabura burned it with his fire breath. Aftwards, Dabura delivered a strike to Trunks but Trunks held his blade until he was pushed back. Shin stated that he miscalculated Babidi having the ability to have Dabura as his servant and declared that he will prevent Majin Buu's revival as he charged at Babidi. However, Shin was attacked by Dabura and seeing this, Kibito attempted to assist Shin but Dabura blasted him. Shin was being tortured by Babidi and seeing this, Trunks out of anger transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and fiercely attacked Dabura. While Dabura was defending Babidi, Trunks delivered a powerful kick to Dabura and the impact managed to kill Babidi. Dabura was about to use his spear and throw it at Trunks, but Shin paralyzed Dabura and Trunks was able to kill him with a Burning Attack. Shin was glad that the world was at peace, then he perished. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Golden Frieza and Future Trunks Saga' While not seen in the present timeline Xeno Trunks appeared in a flashback killing Frieza when Shenron mention Frieza's death to Sorbet during theGolden Frieza Saga. He would later be mentioned by Bulma as one of the two Saiyans that defeated Frieza. Later when Gotenks showed up and attacked Tagoma and defused. When Frieza first looked at Trunks it reminded him of Future Trunks. After Frieza's death Trunks said next time he sees Frieza he would cut him in two which reminded Goku and Piccolo of Future Trunks. Several years after killing Future Dabura and Future Babidi, Now Age 796, Due to Whis warning Future Beerus about Future Zamasu and Future Supreme Kai's death and his, he kills Future Zamasu and prevents the Zero Mortal Plans from occuring in this timeline.Future Trunks and Future Mai now reside in this timeline along with Xeno Trunks and Xeno Mai. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' In Age 796, Future Trunks has already aided the Z Fighters in the past through time travel and defeated Future Cell by this point, however, even if it was for the protection of Earth's peace, the act of using the Time Machine is ultimately a violation of the laws of the universe. When used, a time paradox occurs and multiple divisions are produced, causing the formation of different histories. The Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa gave Xeno Trunks a stern warning for his actions. In order to redeem his wrong actions, Trunks becomes her apprentice. During the Azure Saga of Dragon Ball SF, After Chronoa come back from Azure's Divine Planet, Xeno Trunks is informed about Goku defeating the Shadow Dragons and saving Universe 7 in the present timeline. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *''Ki'' Sense – An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. *'Godly ''Ki Sense''' - An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels of deities. *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience, or by fighting a strong opponent. *'Mimicry' — The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. *'Energy Burst' – It is a barrage of blue or yellow Ki Blasts fired from both hands together. *'Explosive Wave' - a burst of ki emitted from the entire body *'Lightning Sword Slash' – Future Trunks swings his sword rapidly, sending waves of energy blades that hit the opponent. *'Afterimage Technique' – the ability to create a afterimage. leanred from training with Gohan *'Wild Sense' – A advanced verison of rapid movements. *'Maximum Blow' – He punches the opponent in the face with all of his might, then punches the opponent twice to send them flying. *'Super Explosive Wave' - A massive burst of ki emitted from the entire body. *'Buster Cannon' – Future Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Burning Slash' – Future Trunks flies up and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, Future Trunks draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at what's left of the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Rapid Sword Stream' – First, Future Trunks says "Excuse me" as he slashes the opponent with his sword. Then, he slashes the opponent multiple times in rapid motions. Last, Future Trunks slashes the opponent. *'Burning Attack' – Future Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. *'God Breaker' – Trunks extends his hand forward and fires a yellow energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Burning Storm' – First, Future Trunks places his hands forward at a 90 degree angle and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he fires a barrage of energy spheres from the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Burning Breaker' – First, Future Trunks says, "See if you can take this!" as he charges at the opponent to punch them in their stomach and sends them up into the air. Then, he flies up to the opponent and attacks them with an elbow strike to their stomach followed by a powerful barrage of punches. Finally, Future Trunks punches the opponent twice before front flipping and double axe-handle punching them down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Super Buster Cannon' – First, Future Trunks draws his hands back and gathers up energy. Then, he thrusts his arms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. *'Blazing Rush' – Future Trunks punches the opponent in the stomach, knees and roundhouse kicks them, and then knocks them up into the air with a backflip kick. Future Trunks then appears in the air behind the opponent and double axe-handles them down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Change the Future' – First, Future Trunks says "I'll take care of you!" and charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them with his hand over their face. Then, he charges a yellow energy sphere and fires it in the form of a large blast of energy against the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Another End' – Future Trunks charges at the opponent and kicks them away. Then, he jumps up into the air and fires a God Breaker down at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Heat Dome Attack' – First, Future Trunks throws his opponent up in the air and points both his hands up in the air. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. *'Masenko' – The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. *'Full Charge Burning Attack' - The most powerful version of the Burning Attack. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Super Saiyan' In the manga, Future Trunks is already able to achieve Super Saiyan when shown training his mentor Future Gohan, making it somewhat likely he simply is able to transform naturally, as his present timeline self did; he however struggles with even Future Gohan's base state in the form, which may suggest that it was rather recently reached due to its meager power, despite his harsh training. In the TV special The History of Trunks, Future Trunks transforms for the first time after seeing his mentor Future Gohan killed at the hands of the androids in his timeline. The energy involved in the transformation causes Future Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanour. 'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade' After their defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, he and Vegeta underwent severe training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during which Trunks gained the ability to take this form. When taking this form, Future Trunks' muscles swell, making his body several sizes larger than normal, and his power and speed are elevated beyond his previous Super Saiyan limits. He first used this form to fight against Semi-Perfect Cell, in an attempt to keep him from absorbing Android 18 and reaching completion. This fight scene only happened in a filler part of the anime, while in the manga, he was about to fight Semi-Perfect Cell but was knocked away by Vegeta, and when he struck Vegeta with his energy blast to repel him away in surprise, but was blinded by Cell's Solar Flare and was forced to see Cell complete himself inside a barrier when his vision returned. After witnessing Vegeta's defeat at Perfect Cell's hands, he transformed to Super Saiyan Third Grade, but lost due to his severe speed decrease. As a result, Trunks entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a second time to focus on increasing his strength as a regular Super Saiyan to its highest possible point. 'Super Saiyan 3rd Grade' Another form of Super Saiyan beyond a Super Saiyan 2nd Grade. Future Trunks gained while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and he utilizes this state while fighting the recently completed Perfect Cell. In this form, Future Trunks' muscles swell even larger than in his Super Saiyan Second Grade, his hair gets spikier and larger, and his power grows immensely. In this stage, however, the heavily increased muscle-mass comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. Future Trunks also temporarily uses this form in order to trick Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super 'Super Saiyan - Full Power' After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher Super Saiyan grades, Future Trunks concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more suitable after learning that Goku and Gohan reach this level of a Super Saiyan through training in the Hyperbolic time chamber.Gradually, he overcame the heightened aggression and uneasiness that accompanies this form to feel as natural as his base form, reducing the energy drain to nothing and increasing his endurance to achieve a max output for this form without drawbacks even in regularly life. This allows him to fight at his full potential and not lose energy like an untrained Super Saiyan. 'Super Saiyan 2' In Dragon Ball Super, During the fight against Babidi and Dabura, Future Trunsk uses this form of a Super Saiyan after his training with Future Supreme Kai. Future Trunks' hair spikes up completely as a Super Saiyan 2, and is also distinguished by lacking the two thin strands of hair that are present in the lower form. 'Super Saiyan 3' Future Trunks achieves this transformation after further training with Chronoa in Age 796, after becoming her Apprentice in Dragon Ball SF. In this form, his hair grows to a large length and he retain two long thin bangs. |-|Eqiupment= *'Future Trunks' sword' - Xeno Trunks' primary weapon. *'Capsule' - Capsules for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport. *'Time Machine' - A machine built by Future Bulma that could be used to go to the future or to the past. It can be converted into capsule when not in use. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. *'Z Sword' - The Future Z Sword, utilized by Xeno Trunks when he trained with Future Shin, but broken in the fight with Future Dabura. Its destruction while under the effects of Dabura's Stone Spit lead to the death of Future Old Kai who had been sealed within the Z Sword centuries earlier by Future Beerus. *'Potara' - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings.